


Sweetheart

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alcohol, Best Friends, Body Shots, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Minor Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Panties, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Roommates, Skinny Dipping, Strip Tease, Tattoos, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Alcohol and hidden feelings don't mix well, as Dean and Castiel will soon learn.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back with another bingo fill :D I promise I have non-bingo things coming soon haha. This is for the 'drunken confessions' square. You can find the masterpost for this bingo right [here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/187103213249/fangirlingtodeath513s-dean-and-cas-bingo).
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Gii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel) for beta reading this for me! <3

Why Dean ever agreed to truth or dare with this group is beyond him. They’re his best friends, which means they know every button to push to embarrass him. 

“Dean! Truth or dare?” Charlie grins, her drink sloshing around in her cup as she points at him. 

“Dare,” he answers, leaning back on his hands.

Charlie blinks at him for a moment before grinning mischievously. “Show us your underwear.”

Leave it to Charlie. Of course he’d chosen today to not wear his boxers. He could just say no and take a drink—they’d agreed on that if they didn’t want to answer the question or do the dare—but he’s not chickening out. Charlie knows exactly what she’s doing and Dean’s not gonna let her win.

Sighing, he sets his drink aside and stands, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He slides them down, revealing the black cotton panties he’s wearing, the lace trim hugging his waist and legs. He hears a few gasps and Charlie giggles, so he tugs his pants back up as he sits back down and grabs his drink. 

“Well, don’t think I ever woulda seen that comin’,” Benny says, a mixture of shock and mirth on his face. 

Dean rolls his eyes, taking a sip. “Benny, truth or dare?”

Benny snorts. “Truth, brother. Your dares are terrifying.”

Dean smirks. “Fair enough. When are you gonna marry Andrea?”

Benny blushes, ducking his head. For a moment, Dean thinks he’s going to take a drink, but then Benny inhales. “I bought a ring a couple of weeks ago. I was gonna propose when we all go to dinner next week.”

“Oh my god!” Charlie squeals, setting her drink aside and dragging Benny into a hug. Benny chuckles, hugging her back.

“She ain’t said yes yet, cher.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “She will.”

Benny smiles, hiding it by taking a drink. “Cas, truth or dare?”

Castiel smirks. “You know I don’t do dares. Truth.”

“One of these days we’ll get you to do a dare,” Meg mutters, shaking her head.

“Alright, if you had to date someone in this room, who would it be?”

Cas doesn’t even hesitate, “Dean, easy. I’ve known him since I was four and he’s easy to live with.”

Charlie smirks. “Not to mention attractive. I’m into ladies and even  _ I _ can see that.”

Castiel flushes but doesn’t say anything. It makes Dean’s heart skip a beat just imagining that Cas might feel the same way that he does.

“Meg, truth or dare?” Castiel asks, clearing his throat and turning to her.

“Truth.”

Cas smirks. “Where's the strangest place you’ve had sex?”

Meg frowns as she thinks. “The quiet floor of the library.”

Dean gapes. “At college? How? Missouri patrolled that floor like a correctional officer.”

She smirks. “Those tables in the back that were closed on three sides? Kneel under there and she won’t see you.”

“I regret asking,” Cas says, shaking his head as he takes a sip.

“Dean, you still got those truth or dare cards? My brain’s getting too fuzzy to think of things.” Charlie giggles, finishing her drink and pouring another. Dean grabs the card game from his bedroom, separating the truth and dare cards.

“Meg, you’re up,” he says, taking his seat next to Castiel and taking a sip of his own drink.

Her eyes scan the circle before landing on Jo. “Jo, truth or dare?”

Jo hums. “Dare.”

Meg grins, grabbing a bottle of vodka. “I dare you to take a body shot off of Charlie.”

Jo snorts. “Easy, gimme.” She takes the bottle from Meg, nudging Charlie onto her back. She pushes her shirt up, pouring a bit of the vodka onto Charlie’s stomach, setting the bottle aside and licking the alcohol up. Meg giggles and Gabriel wolf-whistles, much to Charlie’s embarrassment.

The longer they play and the drunker they get, the more sexual the questions and dares become. Most of the stuff they’ve already covered, like Balthazar’s penchant for threesomes—or orgies, if he can manage to convince enough people—and whether Dean spits or swallows, but a few new things get dug up.

“Garth, truth or dare?” Anael asks, smirking as Garth blushes. 

“Dare,” Garth says, swaying slightly where he sits. 

Anael giggles. “Do a strip tease on the coffee table.”

Dean snickers, grabbing his phone and playing  _ Pony _ through the stereo in the living room. Garth whips his shirt off and climbs onto the table, grinding and gyrating his hips in ways Dean never wants to see again. Nearly everyone is dying of laughter at the obviously joking manner Garth’s dancing, but Bess’s eyes are locked on her fiancé, face flushed a bright red. Dean smiles to himself, watching her instead.

Garth and Bess are high school sweethearts that made it through all four years of college halfway across the country without a single incident. Dean admires them, if he’s being honest with himself. Their relationship is the type he strives to have one day—open and honest, where they’re best friends first and foremost. It’s basically what he has with Cas, except he doesn’t get to end his days in bed next to Castiel.

The song ends and Garth steps down from the table clumsily, grin wide as he pulls his clothes back on. Bess grins up at him, glowing from the combination of alcohol and arousal. Chuckling to himself, Dean finishes his drink and raises an eyebrow at Garth.

They continue on like that for a while. Charlie’s dared to spray whipped cream on Dean and lick it off him, so she covers his arm and licks it off, much to both Dean and Charlie’s embarrassment. Meg admits that she’s thought about being a stripper, but the creepy dudes are too much of a turn-off. They even manage to get Castiel to do a dare, though they promise it’ll be a tame one. Benny comes up with the dare, which is to show them the tattoo he’d gotten in college. He and Dean had gotten sloshed that night, and the combination of alcohol and poor young adult decision-making had led to them getting tattoos. They’re small and easily hidden by clothes, though Dean wouldn’t get rid of his for anything. 

Dean and Cas had picked out each other’s tattoos. Nothing too fancy, and nothing over a hundred bucks. Dean’s ended up being just two words—Hey Jude—in blocky letters just over his right hip bone. Castiel’s was a small honeybee with a dotted path leading to a small honeycomb, just above his left hip. 

No one’s ever seen that tattoo, as far as Dean knows. Well, no one in their friend group, anyway. He’s seen Castiel bring home one night stands before, there’s no doubt they’ve seen it. And, as far as Dean knows, none of their friends know the story behind their tattoos either.

Castiel rolls his eyes, leaning back against the couch and lifting his shirt up. A soft murmur runs through the group, though most of them are simply confused. 

“A… bee? Why a bee?” Anael asks, head tilted to the side, her long, red hair curling down her shoulders. In another lifetime, Dean would be so interested in her, but he’s only got eyes for Castiel. 

Castiel smiles, tugging his shirt down. “Not your turn. Besides, I think that’s a story I’ll keep to myself, at least for now.”

Dean can’t help but smile. He knows exactly why Castiel wants to keep that story a secret, and he can’t exactly blame him. It goes all the way back to their childhood, though no one knows the full story. 

They’d met when they were four, only a few months after Dean’s mother had died. They were in the same pre-k class and Castiel had been sitting alone during recess, picking flowers in the tiny field behind the school. Dean had wandered over just in time to see a honeybee land on the back of Castiel’s hand. He’d watched the younger boy with something he can only imagine resembled fascination as Cas’s big blue eyes turned to look at him. Castiel had quietly explained that his father was a beekeeper and that he liked being around the bees, liked watching them work. It’d been an odd introduction, though Dean hadn’t known that at the time. Regardless, from that moment on, he and Castiel were inseparable. 

Dean’s tattoo had come from a midnight admission almost a decade later. Uncle Bobby had bought him a guitar for his birthday and, despite everyone’s insistence that he learn something current, Dean’s first song had been  _ Hey Jude _ . It was a song he remembered his mother singing to him, and one of the only pieces he had left of her that was entirely his own. He told Castiel that the night of his birthday, well after he’d locked himself in his bedroom, intent on learning the chords. It was the first time he’d cried in front of Castiel.

“Dean, truth or dare?” Cas murmurs, words a bit slurred. 

Blinking away the memories, Dean clears his throat and focuses on Castiel. “Truth.”

Castiel smirks. “What were you thinking about the last time you jacked off?”

Dean flushes, immediately pouring himself a shot and knocking it back. No way in  _ hell _ is he answering that, since the answer would be Castiel.

The entire group stares at him in surprise. Dean frowns, shuffling around self-consciously. “What?”

“You’ve never turned anything down before,” Charlie says, squinting at Dean. 

Dean shrugs. “Give me another one, then.”

Cas hums. “What was the worst sex you’ve ever had?”

Dean snorts. “Ah, Cassie Robinson. Senior year of high school. Condom broke halfway through, I couldn't get her to come, and I swear she was trying to bite me when she was blowing me.”

Cas winces in sympathy. “Ouch.”

Charlie yawns. “We should end the game, I’m gonna pass out. Same way as always?”

The group agrees, so Charlie draws a dare card and immediately dissolved into a fit of giggles. “Go skinny dipping.”

Everyone is still for a moment, then they all file out of the living room and onto Dean and Cas’s back porch. Their pool is clean and inviting, and it’s mostly dark, save for the one light they have over the back door. They won’t really be able to see anything in the darkness of the night, so Dean strips his clothes off and is the first to jump in the pool. 

By the time he surfaces, there are splashes on nearly every side of him as his friends jump into the water. He shakes the water out of his hair, grinning as someone to his left splashes him. He splashes back blindly, laughing as he hears an indignant gasp from his left. It’s so dimly lit that he can only make out shadows, but soon there’s water splashing in every direction as all of his friends join in with loud, drunken laughter.

Eventually, he hops out and grabs a stack of towels from the pool shed. He dries himself off with one and leaves the rest on the deck, tugging his jeans on as everyone else climbs out of the pool. 

“Okay, definitely bedtime,” Charlie mumbles, yawning.

Dean chuckles, heading inside and dragging every spare pillow and blanket in their house into the living room. Everyone files inside and they all pick an area of the floor, rearranging the blankets and pillows until everyone is comfortable. It’s a relatively tight squeeze, but they’ve all been close since at least college, so it’s not even slightly uncomfortable. At least, it  _ wouldn't _ be, if Castiel wasn’t laying so close that Dean can practically hear his heartbeat. Resigning himself to his fate, he rolls onto his side and tries to fall asleep.

The next thing he knows, he’s waking up in a pool of his own sweat. It feels like there’s a space heater directly against his back, so he tries to move away from it. It’s only then that he realizes it’s a  _ person _ behind him, one who has an arm slung around Dean’s middle. Dean lifts the arm up gently and tries to shift away, though whoever it is cuddling him clearly doesn’t like that. They whine quietly and snuggle closer to him, replacing their arm around his waist. A light kiss is placed to the back of Dean’s neck by a pair of very chapped lips. That would’ve given away who it was if they hadn’t decided to speak.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Cas murmurs, his words still slurred and his arm tight around Dean’s waist.

Sweetheart? What the hell? He’s been living with Cas for almost six years now, and Cas has  _ never _ called him sweetheart before. He can hear Cas’s breath even out behind him, followed by nearly silent snoring. 

“Sweetheart?” Charlie mumbles groggily. He can’t see her in the darkness of the living room, but he can picture the face she’s making perfectly. Half curious, half insulted. 

“We’re not dating, Charlie. I don’t know why he said that. Maybe he was dreaming I was someone else.”

Charlie snickers and Dean can hear her shuffling around. “Or he’s really drunk and his inhibitions are down.”

Dean rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother responding. It’s far too early in the morning to dwell on Cas’s misspoken word, so Dean just closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. It takes a while—obviously, Cas’s arm is around Dean’s waist, no way is he forgetting  _ that _ quickly—but eventually, he manages it.

The next time he wakes, it’s to stifled laughter from his friends. He rubs his eyes, blinking against the sunlight coming in through the patio door. There’s still an arm slung around his waist and soft breaths tickling the back of his neck. He doesn’t want to move but the giggling continues and he’s intensely curious what it’s about.

“Well, good morning to the happy couple,” Meg smirks, sipping from her mug as she meets Dean’s gaze. “Take it you two slept well?”

Dean blinks at her in confusion. “Me? What’re you talking about?”

Meg snorts, motioning to where Cas’s arm is still wrapped around his waist. Dean glances down at his arm, then back up at Meg, more confused than he’d been before. “Me and Cas? No way, he doesn’t like me that way.”

Charlie giggles. “He called you sweetheart last night.”

“Y’all coulda just told us you were datin’,” Benny says, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. “You two have been makin’ eyes at each other for years now, none of us would’ve been surprised.”

Dean scoffs, though it’s mostly to distract from the blush on his cheeks. “Making eyes? I have never once made eyes at anyone, much less Cas.”

Castiel whines, nuzzling against the back of Dean’s neck. “Shhh, too early.”

Charlie grins. “Too early, huh? That why you called Dean sweetheart last night?”

Cas mumbles incoherently and Dean thinks he might’ve fallen back asleep until he goes rigid against Dean’s back and quickly withdraws his arm. “I what? I didn’t say that.”

Jo laughs. “You definitely did, I heard it too.”

Castiel shuffles away and sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Must’ve been asleep.”

Dean can’t help the way the statement hurts his heart. He’d sort of been hoping that it’d been a high-alcohol, low-inhibitions moment where Castiel had admitted his feelings. Of course he couldn’t be so lucky.

“Right, so who wants breakfast? We stocked up on eggs and bacon,” Dean says, making his way out of the blanket pile on the floor. He heads straight to the kitchen, not even waiting for an answer from the group. He gets coffee brewing before digging out the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

No one joins him in the kitchen, which is weird. Normally everyone would crowd into the kitchen and they’d all chat while Dean made breakfast. This is so far from normal that it’s kinda freaking Dean out.

“Dean?”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, turning to glance at Castiel. “Hey, Cas. I was gettin’ a little lonely in here.”

Castiel smiles softly. “Well, I’m happy to keep you company.” He leans against the counter and watches Dean cook, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don’t remember saying that, and I didn’t mean for us to end up sleeping the way we did.”

Dean waves a hand at him, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, Cas. It’s all good.”

Cas hums. “They think we’re secretly dating.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Dean laughs, shaking his head. “Weird, right?”

Castiel hesitates, which makes Dean frown.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

Cas shrugs. “No, I mean, you’re right, it  _ is _ a little weird.”

“You don’t think it’s weird,” Dean reiterates, his voice a mixture of wonder and confusion. Has Castiel really had feelings for him for a while? “You like me?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Of course I like you, I wouldn’t live with you if I didn’t.”

Dean narrows his eyes. “That’s not what I mean and you know it. Do you have feelings for me?”

Castiel hesitates, which should be more than enough of an answer, but Dean wants to  _ hear _ him say it. Eventually, Castiel caves and ducks his head, a blush coloring his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—mmph!”

Dean cuts him off with a kiss, pulling Castiel flush against him. His lips are chapped but so soft and pliant against Dean’s that he keeps kissing him. Cas’s arms wind around Dean’s neck and it’s like the icing on the cake.

At least, it would’ve been if the smell of burning eggs hadn’t reached them at that exact moment. Dean pulls away with a gasp, spinning on the spot and switching the burner off, moving the pan of charred eggs to the back burner. He slips the bacon, shooting Castiel a cheeky grin. “Well worth the burnt eggs, I think.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but there’s a fond smile on his lips. It makes Dean’s stomach roll in the best way, so Dean pulls him into another kiss.

“I suppose I can’t disagree,” Castiel says with a smile, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

“Took you two long enough,” Gabriel says from the doorway, snickering when he startles both Dean and Cas. Dean rolls his eyes, throwing a hand towel at him. 

“Get outta here, man!”

They can hear Gabriel cackling as he heads back to the living room. There’s a moment of silence, followed by loud cheers from their group of friends, undoubtedly because Gabriel had just told them he’d caught Dean and Cas making out in the kitchen.

“That’s… disturbing. Have they really been waiting that long to see us together?” Castiel murmurs, eyes still on the doorway where Gabriel had been.

Dean shrugs, kissing Cas’s temple before returning his attention to the stove. “Maybe. I know I have.”

Castiel hums, leaning against the counter and smiling softly. “Well, I’m glad my sleep and alcohol-addled brain exposed me, then.”

Dean laughs, leaning over to kiss him gently. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/187589626229/sweetheart-a-destiel-fanfic-written-for-the) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/830782)  
  
Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
  
**Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
